This study aims to determine whether (athero)thromboembolic stroke may cause peripheral PMN leukocyte activation by elaboration or stimulation of humoral mediators, as a mechanism for the appearance of activated granulocytes in the early post-stroke period. A second aim is to determine whether the presence of inflammation may contribute to the appearance of activated granulocytes.